Celui qui a Régné Autrefois
by Airog
Summary: Parce qu'il voulait le pouvoir pour sauver ses amis, il a était corrompu par celui-ci et a régné sur le monde dans la crainte et la force, jusqu'à qu'il disparait. Mais des millénaires plus tard les sorcières déclarent à guerre aux humains. Leur seul espoir de victoire est un groupe appelé Witch Hunter. Naruto Harem, Puissant comme un dieu, intelligent / Narutoverse ressuscités.


**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et de Cho Jung-man celui de « Witch Hunter Manhwa».**

 **il n'y a pas mal d'histoire où Kurama et les autres bijûs utilisent le yôkai (ou youki), qui est une énergie maléfique utilisée à la place du chakra. Dans la vraie vie, les yôkai sont des créatures (fantôme, démon, esprit…) dans le folklore japonais. Dans la bd de Cho Jung-Man, le mana est une énergie corrosive, qui rend les femmes stériles (qui est du poison pour le fétu) et pour certaines corrompues. Mon idée est que le mana est la fusion du chakra et du yôkai. Il donne ainsi une origine sur l'énergie des sorcières et une explication pourquoi il est mauvais.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~ Konohagakure no Sato ~**

Destruction

C'est tout ce qui traverse l'esprit de la seule personne debout dans ce qui fût autrefois un village paisible et harmonieux. Le village qui était connu comme l'un des plus grands villages dans les Nations élémentaires. Fondés par Hashirama Senju, qui devient plus tard le Shodaime Hokage et Madara Uchiha avant que celui-ci quitte le village. Pendant des années, Konoha était considéré comme le plus puissant village ninja. Ils avaient hérité de là {volonté de feu}, transmit par le Shodaime et Nidaime Hokage, qui voulait que tous les habitants se considèrent comme une seule et même famille. En cours des années, le village avait combattu de nombreuses guerres, mais sorti à chaque fois victorieux, grâce aux courages et la détermination des Shinobi du village.

Mais maintenant il ne restait plus rien…

Au milieu des restes des cendres, des débris, et arbres brûlés par le feu, un seul survivant se tient à genoux. Le jeune homme a des cheveux courts blond hérissée, un corps légèrement bronzée, recouvert de blessure, des ecchymoses et des marques de moustache ressemblent à un renard. Il porte une veste noire, qui était déchirée, brulée, comme le reste de ses vêtements, des sandales de la même couleur, un pantalon orange, un brassard rouge autour de son bras gauche et un bandeau sombre avec une plaque de métal représentant une feuille sur le front.

Cette personne n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, le héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi et maintenant le dernier survivant de Konoha.

Le garçon autrefois heureux et énergique, regarde le village où il est né, impuissant, alors que les larmes s'écjappent de ses yeux bleus avant brillant d'énergie et de bienveillance étaient maintenant vides et ternes.

Les gens qu'il tenait à son cœur sont tous partis … Son village… Les habitants… Ses amis… Sa famille… Ils sont tous morts…

Tout s'est passé soudainement. Les Nations Élémentaires étaient enfin en paix depuis longtemps, les villages ninjas ont arrêté de faire la guerre, chacun mangé à leur faim, d'autres trouvaient l'amour de sa vie et fondée leur famille… jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir une immense armé venant de l'Ouest, appelé l'Empire Bairong, attaque les villages, dans le but de leur empereur était de conquérir les Nations. Les Shinobi de chaque village se sont mobilisé pour arrêter les envahisseurs, mais ils sont étés pris en dépourvus quand les soldats Bairong ont utilisé une énergie similaire aux chakras appelés Chi. Les impérialistes n'avaient que peu de difficulté à battre les ninjas, grâce aux renseignements qu'ils ont collectés sur eux pendant des années. Konoha qui avait envoyé beaucoup de ses shinobis, était le plus vulnérable des cinq grands villages et fut le premier à être attaqué.

Naruto avait pris la première ligne et essayait d'arrêter les envahisseurs, malheureusement ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et plusieurs ont réussi à passer le Shinobi blond, et d'autres pour attaquer l'intérieur du village. Naruro avait fait son possible pour sauver chaque habitant, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de voir ses proches mourir devant ses yeux et même quand les envahisseurs furent tous éliminés, il ne reste plus que Naruto debout sur des ruines et des cadavres.

 **« Kid lèves-toi, il y a encore des ennemis qui arrivent ! »** Cria une voix à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir plusieurs ennemis se diriger droit vers eux, qui étaient bien plus grands que ceux qu'ils avaient éliminés juste à l'instant.

« Pourquoi faire Kurama, il ne reste plus rien. Le village est détruit et tous mes amis sont morts. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient dans ce monde. » Répondit Naruto d'un ton vide et désespéré.

La voix connue maintenant comme Kurama, ou pour la plupart Kyûbi no Yôko (Démon-Renard à Neuf queues), était surprit des mots du blond. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son conteneur dans un-t-elle était. C'était pire que Jiraya ou Neji sont morts. Mais il savait que le garçon venait juste de voir ses proches mourir en face de lui.

 **« Kid tu as tort, il reste encore des gens au-dehors du village, des amis qui combattent toujours. Ils sont besoins de notre aide pour combattre ses utilisateurs du Chi. »** Cela semble marché car il pouvait ressentir une chaleur émanant du cœur du blond.

« Mais comment on peut les combattre ? Le Mode Rikudô, n'est pas suffisant pour les arrêter ! Tout le monde dans le village est mort en combattant une partie des envahisseurs. Je ne pourrais pas y arrivait seul. »

Kurama ne disait rien, mais savait que son hôte avait raison. Ces types étaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'ils ne pensaient. Il était surtout grâce à Naruto, et Sasuke, que l'armée fut détruite, mais l'Uchiwa est mort durant la bataille. Quelque chose que Kurama ne croyait pas possible avec le pouvoir du Rinne Sharingan, offert par son père, Rikudô Sennin (l'Ermite des Six Chemins), bien qu'il ne dira jamais à haute voix.

Puis une idée lui vient en tête.

 **« Il existe un moyen de les battre, elle est très dangereuse mais pourrait changer le cours de la guerre si elle marche. »**

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Naruto intriguer maintenant et un soupçon d'espoir. S'il pouvait sauver de reste de ses amis, il était prêt à pays le prix.

 **« Nous devons fusionner ton chakra avec mon yôkai. »** Répondit le renard.

« C'est quoi le yôkai ? » Naruto leva un sourcil, il n'avait jamais entendu parler ce mot.

 **« Il s'agit de mon énergie, contrairement au chakra qui est une union de l'énergie physique et psychique, le yôkai vient de nos émotions négatives, que seul nous les bijûs utilisant. Il est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes mauvais, mais la plupart d'autres nous avons réussi à le contrôler avec le temps. »** Expliqua le renard. Naruto hocha la tête, bien que toujours confus, de savoir pourquoi son partenaire ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait une énergie différente que la sienne.

« Mais nous le fessons déjà quand nous utilisant le Mode Rikudô? » Kurama secoua la tête, sachant qu'il aller lui dire ça.

 **« Non kid. Cette fois c'est différent, quand nous utilisant le Mode Rikudô, je te donne de l'énergie. Avec la fusion nous combinant nos deux énergies pour créer une nouvelle force, mais si nous le fessons, nous ne pourrons plus retourner en arrière. »** Répondit le renard. Son père lui avait parlé de cette technique à lui et ses frères et sœurs, mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé l'utilisaient avant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera après que nous fusionnerons le chakra et le yôkai ? »

 **« Kid, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera quand ton chakra se mélangera avec mon yôkai, le résultat pourrait être… dévastateur. »** Naruto était énervé à la fin de la phrase du renard avant de crier.

« Regarde entour de toi ! Il n'y a plus rien à protéger, tous nos amies dans le village son morts et si nous ne fessons rien, les autres subiront le même sort ! » Le Neuf Queues était un peu surprit de la colère de son ami, mais lâcha un soupire sur la vérité du garçon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

 **« Tu as raison kid, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. »** Dit-il avant de lui envoyant son énergie dans l'esprit du garçon. **« Je viens de te transmettre les informations pour effectuer le jutsu, nous devons être parfaitement synchronisé pour effectuer la fusion. »** Naruto hocha la tête et effectue les signes de la main, comme kurama.

« TENSEI RENGO SAISEI (l'Union Céleste du Renouveau) / **TENSEI RENGO SAISEI»** Criaient simultanément Naruto et Kurama.

L'effet fut immédiat, le chakra bleu de Naruto commençait à sortir de son corps avec le yôkai rouge de Kurama. Tout entour de lui, le sol, les bâtiments et les débris commençaient à trembler et se soulever. Au moment où les deux énergies s'unissent, une aura jaune ou entour Naruto, pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle n'explose et provoque une immense colonne or qui frappe le ciel. Les tremblements de terre, se transforment en séisme, provoquant de grandes fissures et des centaines d'éclairs frappant le sol brutalement à chaque seconde.

« AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !** »

Après la destruction du village de la feuille, les envahisseurs ont continué leurs attaques sur les autres grands villages. Ils connurent bientôt le même sort terrible, suivi des petits villages ninjas, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien. Puis les Nations entières furent ravagées par le chaos, les femmes et les enfants n'ont pas étaient épargnés et ceux qui ont survécu furent réduits en esclavage, traité comme des sous-espèces. Les personnes pouvant utiliser le chakra ont étés tués et tous ce qui relié de près ou de loin le chakra où des ninjas fut détruit. Ceux qui combattaient encore, perdaient l'idée de gagner cette guerre et se préparer le même sort terrible que leurs compagnons.

Mais alors un espoir renaît quand un homme apparut pour faire face à l'Empire Bairong. À lui seul, il a changé le cours de la guerre, grâce à un pouvoir différent du chakra ou du chi, appelé le mana, une énergie beaucoup plus destructrice que ceux que tout le monde connaissait. Cet homme remporta guerre après-guerre et libéra les esclaves de leurs prisons. Il fut bientôt vu comme le sauveur des Nations, la seconde venue du Rikudô Sennin, un dieu.

Tout comme le Sage des Six Chemins, il distribua son pouvoir aux autres, mais étrangement seules les femmes pouvaient utiliser le mana, mais même alors, beaucoup d'hommes se joignent à la guerre pour combattre les envahisseurs. Ils sont découverts que contrairement au chakra et du chi, les utilisateurs du mana étaient plus forts, plus rapide et plus résistant que les shinobis ou les soldats Bairong.

Finalement, l'Empire Bairong fut vaincu et les envahisseurs ont quitté les Nations pour retourner chez eux.

La paix fut de nouveaux rétablis, mais malheureusement, elle ne dura pas très longtemps, bientôt ceux qui utiliser le mana furent corrompus par le pouvoir et sont devenus violent envers ceux qui n'avait pas. Les femmes qui utilisés le mana se sont considérées comme une nouvelle espèce et se sont appelées les sorcières. L'homme autrefois bon, droits et généreux, qui les avait libéré ne faisait pas exception, il est devenu cruel, froid, impitoyable et voulait plus que la paix… il voulait le monde.

L'Empire Bairong fut le premier lieu que l'homme attaqua, suivit des autres pays qui étaient inconnus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ceux qui s'opposaient à lui et les sorcières ne vécurent pas très longtemps. Même les gens qu'il avait juré de protéger n'ont pas étaient épargnés et ceux qui l'avaient vu comme le sauveur, le voyaient maintenant comme un monstre.

Finalement, il conquit le monde entier et c'était donné un nouveau nom pour marquer sa domination…

World

Les humains connurent une époque sombre et de peur. Et tout comme World, ils sont tous étaient traités comme des sous-espèces, des objets sans aucune valeur, bon a jeté.

Encours de son règne, World a reçu beaucoup de noms…

Le Démon

L'Enfant de la Destruction

Le Tyran

Le Désespoir

La Fin

Datara

Deidarabotchi

Lui

Le Sans Cœur

Le Dévoreur de Lumière

Le Destructeur de l'Ancien Monde

Le Dernier Shinobi

L'Admirable

Le Séducteur

Le Puissant

L'Ombre

Le Maitre

L'invincible

Overlord

Celui-A-Qui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Offensée

Celui-Qui-Ne-Craint-Personne

Père du Mana

Le seul Homme au Mana

Le Roi Sombre

Le Roi de Tous

World l'Infâme

World le Maléfique

World le Resplendissant

World le Roi

Le Grand World

Le Sage du Chaos

Le Seigneur des Renards

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Dieu des Sorcières

Le Dieu World

Le Démon Loup à Dix Queues

Quand tout à coup, sans prévenir une dernière lueur d'espoir renaît dans les ténèbres. Une grande alliance rebelle entre humains se forme pour combattre World et les sorcières. Ils sont combattus avec férocité, malgré que leurs ennemis étaient beaucoup plus puissants, ils continuent de combattre, jusqu'à qu'ils sont réalisés une chose que personne ne croyait possible…

La fin de World…

La fin de son empire…

Et la fin de l'âge sombre.

Le règne tyrannique du seigneur noir qui dura depuis des milliers d'années était enfin terminé. Ceux qui avaient soufferts sous son règne étaient enfin libres. Les sorcières se sont enfuit dans les quatre coins du monde. Après cette victoires miraculeuse, les humain reconstruisent les lieux autrefois détruire par les guerres, il y a des millénaire. Les documents histoire avant le règne de World, n'existait plus, devenant un vestige de l'ancien temps, oublié de tous. Les humains devaient alors reprendre à partir de zéro pour recréer une civilisation.

D'autres menaces avait fait leur apparition en fil du temps, mais à chaque fois, les humains étaient prêts à les combattre. Beaucoup des anciens partisans de World ont essayé de faire revivre l'âge d'or des sorcières et tentaient de reprendre le monde, mais les humains réussirent toujours à les empêcher.

Au fil des siècles, les sorcières apprenaient à mieux contrôler leur mana et à ne plus succomber à la violence et finissent par vivre en harmonie avec les humains.

Mais un jour, Nord, l'une des Quatre Grandes sorcières a déclaré la guerre aux humains dans le but de les exterminer tous

Beaucoup de pays furent détruits par les sorcières, les seuls lieux encore gouvernés par les humains sont l'Empire Bairong grâce à leurs puissants pouvoirs Chi et leurs guerriers d'élite et la Grande-Bretagne qui compté sur les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

Les autres survivants, rejoignent une société appelée les chasseurs de Sorcières ou Witch Hunter. Une organisation fondée par un groupe religieux hostile aux sorcières, bien avant la guerre contre les sorcières et prétendant d'être les descendants de ceux qui avaient tué World. Pendant des années, ils avaient tenté de combattre les sorcières, mais en vain. Ils sont donc dus recruter des sorcières, en échange de l'immunité. La première qui les rejoigne dans leurs rangs, fut Edea Florence, grâce à qui, la guerre a pu prendre l'avantage et qui a permis à d'autres sorcières se rejoignent les Witchs Hunter et permirent à l'organisation de devenir plus puissant.

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 **S – Pour répondre à tas question, je ne vais pas tout de suite faire les histoires mentionnées, je compte d'abord créer les histoires que j'ai en tête et après selon le nombre de vue, je me concentrerais plus sur l'un ou l'autre.**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
